


The Aftermath

by Riotstarter1214



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 00:57:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riotstarter1214/pseuds/Riotstarter1214
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity does some thinking after the undertaking. She also gives Oliver a gift in his darkest hour since he became the hood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Aftermath

Wow that season finale was fantastic. I want season 2 to be here now. There were a few Olicity moments I will probably write about but this is about what happened afterwards. 

Start

Felicity was doing her best to clean up Oliver's lair before he got back. She quickly swept and put back the items that have fallen. After that she grabbed a bottle of liquor from the storage area and poured a glass. She needed to stop shaking and crying. 

After another hour she got a call from Oliver to go home. He was getting Diggle patched up at the hospital. She wanted to go home but knew she wouldn't be able to sleep. Felicity went back to her computer and proceeded to run checks on everyone. Moria was in a holding cell, Thea was with her boyfriend and Oliver was at the hospital with Diggle. He said it wasn't bad but he thought flatlining wasn't bad. 

After a while longer she was hyped and bored. Felicity started to walk around looking at all the new additions to the lair. Oliver put a bunch of new equipment in the lair. She then saw he had a bunch of wood and bow materials. 'Oliver's bow was broken'. She then had a nice idea pop in her head 'I can make him a new bow. I have woodworked before and I am exact.'

The computer was the first stop. She researched specs for a recurve bow. Oliver used a small bow like a youth bow. She decided to make it a little bigger and thicker. 

After she printed the specs she went to the wood and started to measure and draw the pieces. It didn't take long to get everything cut out. Next was sanding which didn't take too long, she made sure it was as smooth as it could be. After that she had to screw everything together and string it. 

All in all it looked like a work of art. She got it done relatively quickly and wanted to stain it but wanted to fire it first. She grabbed an arrow of a rack and notched it before pulling it back halfway. This bow had a 55 pound pull which Oliver would have no problem with. She did have a problem though and could only pull it have way. She released the string and watched the arrow it the concrete and stick. It went exactly where she wanted it to. 

Felicity celebrated by thawing her hands in the air. "I am so awesome". Her celebration was cut short by Oliver walking down the stairs. She quickly sat in her computer chair and put the bow standing up in between her legs. 

Oliver walked into the lair and saw sawdust littering the ground. He then saw Felicity in her chair. "I told you to go home". 

She jumped, "If I went home I couldn't sleep so why not stay here and do something productive". 

He wasn't in a cheery mood after seeing his friend die. "Felicity I want to be alone". 

She was still facing the computer and felt tears in her eyes. The way he said alone made it seem like she was a pest. Felicity swiveled the chair to look at Oliver. "I know this isn't a good time but I was bored and built you this". She pushed the bow in front of her. 

Oliver wasn't expecting that and saw the bow it looked a lot like his old one except it wasn't stained. He took it from her hands and walked over to the same wall Felicity shot at and aimed the new bow. He let go of the string and watched as his arrow split hers in half. He smiled at the results. "This is an impressive bow". 

She felt a little blush, "Thanks I made it a little bigger than your old one. I also increased to pull weight it should increase the arrows velocity."

He placed it on a nearby table and then hugged Felicity. It caught her completely unaware since she froze in his arms. "Thank you". 

"Thanks for saving me". 

Oliver pulled away, "You saved yourself Felicity you disarmed one of the machines". 

She shook her head, "No I mean with Det. Lance. You also made sure I was alright during the mission when you had more pressing things on your mind". 

Oliver tilted her chin up so she was looking him in the eyes, "Even while I fought Malcolm I was thinking of you. I wanted you to be okay I couldn't forgive myself if anything happened to you."

This time the tears fell from her eyes before she embraced him with all of her strength. She was afraid of death but she was more afraid that no one would miss her she had no parents, no boyfriend, and no real friends. Oliver and Diggle were the only ones who knew she was in that basement. If it had collapsed no one would know she was under the ruble. 

Oliver patted her back as she let it out. "I am so sorry I put you through this Felicity". 

She shook her head and wiped her eyes as she pulled away from his chest. "No this was what I was meant to do. Oliver no one cares about me except you and Diggle."

He knew she didn't have many friends due to her awkward nature and felt so bad that she was alone. She had no one to lean on. 

Felicity tried to change the subject, "How are you doing"? 

Oliver's expression changed to his Hood persona. "I saw one if my best friends die. All because of his father if I could have killed him before this everyone would be better off."

Felicity nodded, "The news says the death toll is in the 8,000 and could be more when they dig through the rubble. A lot of people died during the rioting also". 

Oliver rubbed his face in aggravation. He knew people think he won but he didn't feel like it. People were dead and one device still went off and killed his best friend. 

This time Felicity pulled Oliver into a hug and rubbed his back, "You are a hero and saved a lot of lives". 

Oliver wanted to believe her but didn't feel like it. After a while they parted and started to clean the lair. Oliver even disassembled his new bow and instead of staining it he gave it a dark green paint job. 

He then pulled a pair of cots and laid down. Felicity watched him and knew he was luring her to sleep with the other empty cot. She eventually took his bait and laid down on her stomach. Her cot was less than a foot away from his. She watched his face as she drifted off to join him in sleep. 

When Oliver awoke he found his hand was holding something. He looked down and saw his hand on the floor holding Felicity's hand. He smiled before drifting back into sleep. 

Diggle entered the code to the lair and descended the stairs to see Oliver asleep next to Felicity joined in hands. He wanted to let out a big laugh but didn't want to wake them. He turned around to leave and saw pieces to a bow. It was dark green and had a cursive F etched into the handle. Diggle gave one last look at the couple before leaving the basement. 

End

I will write a Lemon version tomorrow before I write more from the season finale. And finish up Bold move.


End file.
